


Street Urchin, Daughter of Hera

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: You didn’t want to be a demigod. You just wanted to live your life on the street. But fate is cruel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Street Urchin, Daughter of Hera

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I came up with, not sure if it’s good or possible. Let me know what you think

You didn’t want to be a demigod, you never asked for this. All you wanted was to be able to ignore your drugged up mother and ignore the world until you eventually died. Was that really too much to ask? You were sixteen and had managed to get by on just your street smarts, never going to school. Why would you need an education? It’s not like you’d live long enough to use it.

You had one friend, Lewis. He was your everything, and you helped him with everything. He lived in a foster home, had crutches and almost never left your side. Many nights you stayed on the street with him, not wanting to go home to your mother. 

It was one of those nights that you had run from your high mother as she threw things at you. You had grabbed some clean clothes before bolting out your window and meeting up with Lewis. You ran from your apartment and went to your usual spot, that was hidden.

“I keep telling you, you should come to my home.”

“Come on Lewis, like your foster parents will take me in.”

“You’d be surprised.” 

I took a drink from the water he handed me. I paused before speaking again, “I’ve been seeing strange things again.”

“Like before?”

“Yeah, except they are clearer than before.”

Lewis' face was worried and I thought about what I had seen. Harpies? I guess that's what they were called in the old days. Or what the Greeks would call them. My mother used to tell me stories when I was younger, before she fell to the drugs. She used to be a singer, a beautiful singer, she would sing about the greek gods and the demi gods legacies. I loved listening to her singing, but once she found drugs, it claimed her voice. 

“I really want you to come meet my family, it’s not that far away. Just for the night?”

“Fine.” 

We got up, putting our snacks in our bags and started the trudge. You were fine until You noticed that we were heading into the woods.

“Woods? Are you serious?”

“Come on.”

You stopped dead, hearing some noise. You turned to look over your shoulder and You nearly fainted.

“Are those…”

“Haripes? Followed by a couple of cyclops and possibly a minotaur?”

“What the fuck Lewis?!”

“Just run Acante!”

Weird name, yeah. Your full name is Acante Cephis Reedus. Your mother named me after an opera from 1751. You gave up after she told you that. That and your father was some God of Olympus. At that point You knew she was too far gone from the drugs.

You ran with Lewis, trying to ignore the crashing that You could hear behind you.

“Lewis! I think my hallucinations are getting worse! I can actually hear them now!”

“Those aren’t hallucinations! Those are real!”

“What?! But your the one who told me-”

“I was trying to protect you! NOw listen to me and run!”

You were running, but you were slowly losing your ability to breath.

“I just… I have to stop…” You said, slowing down. You felt Lewis grab your arm and pulled you to keep running. You looked back to see the practical army that was behind you. “Why are they following me?”

“You're a demigod. They want to kill you. We have to get to Camp Half Blood!”

“You're not making any sense!”

“Just run!”

You felt my whole body going into overdrive, the adrenaline finally hitting. You ran as fast You could, your backpack hitting you hard on the back.

“How much further?!”

“Were almost there, just another-”

You screamed as a tree was uprooted behind you and thrown. You managed to jump over it, not knowing how You did that and right in front of you were the gates. Or more like an arch. You felt yourself pushing to get into the gate. You felt something tear through your back, making you scream, and then everything went black.

When you wake up, you're in a white tent and others are around you and the tent. You look at them, wondering where the hell you are. You watched from your bed as the others came in and out, not noticing you were awake. You slowly sat up, wondering where the hell you were.

When you sat up another person noticed you and walked over to you.

“I see you're finally awake.”

“And uh… Who would you be? And where is Lewis?”

“Lewis is in a type of debriefing. And my name is Percy, Percy Jackson.”

“Uh…”

“You're in Camp Halfblood, where demigods can come, train and be safe from the outside world.”

“You sound like my mother.”

“Well your mother was right. Despite the drugs that she takes. Now, did she mention who your father was?’

“She never spoke of him.”

He nodded, “They tend not to. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be long till your claim. Come with me.”

You got up quickly, unaware of the fact that you had a bandage on your back, and followed him out. He showed you around and stopped in front of the cabins.

“There are the cabins, and when you receive your placement you'll stay in that cabin.”

When you didn’t answer he looked over to you. You were looking up above you, a shining lotus appearing over my head. I went to touch it before it was gone.

“What was that?”

“You were claimed but I don’t recognize the symbol.”

“What use are you if you don’t know the symbol?”

“Rude. Lewis said you were rude, and he was right. I thought you might be a child of Ares but that isn’t that symbol.’

You looked over as a centaur walked over, his eyes furrowed and worried.

“This is Chiron.” Percy said, “Chiron, a symbol appeared but I didn’t recognize it.”

“That’s because it's never been seen in camp, nor ever. She is the daughter of Hera.”

“Huh?!” we both shouted, confused.

“Hera had an.. Affair some years ago, with a woman.”

“How was I even conceived?! And my mother never mentioned another mother, just a father.”

“You are… Heras biggest regret, and Zeus most hated demigods.”

Why? Why did this shit always happen to you.


End file.
